Because I can
by Grining Prey
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's best interrogator, has been under a lot of stress lately. Unfortunately for him things just keep getting worse. Now can he survive a pregnant girlfriend and a Genin Team, all while his past haunts his every dream and decision?
1. I'm Pregnant

Because I can

He's the village's best interrogator, known for his cruel methods and his hard ways. But now he's been moved to a new position genin instructor. Can he handle the pressure or will he crack under the pressure when he finds out that his girlfriend is pregnant as well? Older Nar/Anko

Naruto and Anko are 18 while every one else is cannon age

A/n: I don't own Naruto and I don't approve of teenage pregnancy.

**Because I can **

"No please I didn't mean to!" A woman was in a dark room, cowering in front of another figure. Said figure watched her with cold calculating eyes, yet a look of pleasure was upon his face. "Ah but you see you did mean it." The figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, on one side there was the symbol for life and the other side a symbol for death. Showing it to the woman he pointed to both sides. "If the coin lands on this side, life, you live. But if it lands on the other side…Heh well I'll just leave that up to your imagination." Flipping the coin through the air, both of the rooms occupants watched it's almost dramatic decent.

Snatching the coin from the air the man slapped it down on the back of his opposite hand. Glancing at the coin he couldn't help but to smile, he loved this part. "Oh to bad." He spoke almost as if he was telling a five year old they had lost a game.

"No please!" The woman stood up from her position, her eyes pleading. "Give me another chance." She began to think quickly. "I-I can tell you everything."

Shaking his head the man walked over to her. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to believe you, but if you betray me or hold back a single bit of evidence…" He let the threat hang. As he walked out of the room he could hear the woman's emotional guards break, oh she wouldn't give them any trouble at all.

Out side the room the man was reveled to have blonde hair; which was pulled into a low ponytail, tanned skin and three distinct whiskers like markings on both sides of his cheeks. His eyes where too blue to be described, it was almost as if they where a completely unknown color. Another odd thing about him was his pupils, they where slightly slit and they also seemed to have a hint of red in them. His Hai-ate could be found on his right bicep. And on his right eyebrow was a barbell piercing. He wore a standard Jounin uniform. "She's done Ibiki; I don't think she'll give you anymore trouble." His name was Uzamaki Naruto the villages top Interrogator

"Hmm still use that coin trick I see." Ibiki watched as a smile formed on his colleagues face. "By the way, you're late for your meeting."

Naruto glanced from Ibiki to the clock, to Ibiki again. "Well…shit." With that said Naruto took off for the Hokage's office.

Upon arriving Naruto found the Hokage signing papers, he didn't seem too angry. "Uh you wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Ah yes Naruto you're late." Sarutobi watched as Naruto nervously laughed while scratching his cheek. "You spend too much time with Kakashi." Not that it could be helped Kakashi taught Naruto everything he knew about fighting, he partially raised Naruto. "Well what's done is done so come in and sit down. You are the one who requested the meeting after all." Watching Naruto with weary eyes Sarutobi already had an idea what this meeting was about, Naruto was being over worked.

"Well Hokage-sama its-I mean-I'm just a little-uh" Sarutobi chuckled a little. "Tired Naruto you're tired." Scratching the back of his head Naruto grinned at the Sandaime. "Yeah I was wondering if you had something a little, you know less tiring?"

Sarutobi understood what Naruto was doing. He didn't want to give the impression that he didn't like his job; it was obvious to everyone that he loved it. But lately he and Ibiki had been going from on one mission to another without any breaks in-between. Everyone had a breaking point, especially someone at Naruto's age. But the question was what to reassign him to, something to easy and Naruto would be insulted and something incredibly hard wouldn't do any good. But then it came to him. "Naruto I know exactly what position to give you."

* * *

Anko entered the dark apartment that she and Naruto shared. _'What am I going to tell him? I mean how is he going to react to this? Ugh he just couldn't use a condom that's right it's his entire fault that this is happening!' _"It's all his fault!"

"Whose fault?" Anko was startled when the light came on, she was even more startled to find Naruto standing there in a wife beater and a pair of shorts; he usually came home later than her. "Ah high Naru-kun how was your day?" Anko laughed uneasily.

Naruto's expression turned sour. "Horrible." He walked over to the living room couch and laid face down. Walking over to him Anko sat down on his lower back, gently running her fingers over his back. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"(sigh) I asked the old man for a new temporary position and guess where he reassigned me to, go on guess!" Naruto didn't give Anko a chance. "Instructor, Jounin-freaking-Instructor can you believe it! And take a look at who he assigned me to." Taking a folder off the coffee table, Naruto handed it to Anko.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this year's top rookie, also known as the last true Uchiha. Nara Shikamaru, barley passed but is able to use his family's jutsu's. Finally Sai, an Ex-root member, he is known for his unique ink jutsu's." Taking a low whistle Anko couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Naruto. "Ah Naruto speaking of kids…"

"Huh what is it Anko-chan?" Jumping off his back Anko allowed Naruto to sit up, sitting down next to him Anko to his hand with hers. "Naru-kun you remember how you said that you always wanted a family?"

"Uh?" Naruto stared at Anko strangely. He became concerned when she buried her face into his chest and mumbled something along the lines of "Mi egnet." After a minute of confusion things started to process in Naruto's brain. "…You're Pregnant?" Anko's response was a nod of the head. The next thing Naruto knew was it was dark, very, very dark.

* * *

Okay now hopefully this is my last new story for a while :) But anyways I'm Going to start concentrating on updates. With that said I would like to point out that there is a poll in my Authors page. Now through out the month I will make an update on which ever story is most popular. So at the moment Blood Lust of Konoha is the most popular so you can look forward to an update on that one soon. But I will still try and keep my other stories up to date, but I'm going to try and put the one that you guys like the most up first.

Yeah so remember to vote. Check out 44-dd's page, she's got some amazing stories. And Read and Review.

This is Dark Orb Signing out.


	2. Dreams & Nightmares

He's the village's best interrogator, known for his cruel methods and his hard ways

He's the village's best interrogator, known for his cruel methods and his hard ways. But now he's been moved to a new position genin instructor. Can he handle the pressure or will he crack under the pressure when he finds out that his girlfriend is pregnant as well? Older Nar/Anko

Naruto and Anko are 18 while every one else is cannon age

A/n: I don't own Naruto and I don't approve of teenage pregnancy.

**Because I can**

Naruto lay in bed restlessly. So many new things had happened to him. He was going to be a father, "A father. I'm gonna have to get use to that." Naruto could help but to smile he had always wanted a family and now, now that dream was almost a reality. Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep Naruto unwrapped himself from Anko's grip and made his way to the living room. From there he flipped through channels, on the television, until his eyelids became to heavy for him to concentrate.

_Seven years Ago_

_Naruto sat on a branch outside a small camp, observing those who where there. He wore a mask, it was simple in look the only color other than white was red which outlined the eye. In the middle of the forehead was printed the symbol for 'Ne.' Other than this Naruto's where relatively similar to other ANBUs though he only wore the armor. Hooked on his belt where a pair of Sais, both pure black. "No movement if that's what you're going to ask." _

_Another Ne member appeared on the branch. "Actually I was wondering if you where hungry, Naruto-kun?" Shin smiled at his subordinate, he was young but far from innocent, blodd had already stained his hands, even before he joined Ne. _

"_I'm sorry Shin-sama; I didn't mean to be rude." Naruto bowed his head to his superior, he had expected to be hit but he was surprised when Shin simply ruffled his hair. _

"_Naruto-kun, you're young I don't expect you to know all the rules. You remind me a lot of my younger brother." Smiling Shin barley caught the movement coming from the camp. Tackling Naruto, Shin was only just able to avoid the oncoming Kunai. "Naruto our mission has been compromised. I'll hold these distraction's at bay while you kill the target!" _

_Naruto looked from Shin to the gathering shinobi, there had to be at least twenty. "But Shin-Sama-" _

"_That's an order Naruto, now go!" Shin watched as Naruto drew his Sais and dashed through the crowd of shinobi, trying to kill as many as he could. Shin inspected the crowd, and he realized that most of them where just thugs. "Maybe I can finish this up quickly." _

_Meanwhile Naruto was making his way to the main tent. Upon arriving Naruto spotted his target. "Rokku no Mikio _(Mikio the rock) _you are charged with crimes against Konoha, your punishment is death." Drawing his Sais Naruto charged the man, but he was stopped when a fist implanted itself in his face. "A boy, Konoha sends a mere boy against me? This must be some kinda joke!" Mikio watched unsurprised as the boy turned into a log. "Heh academy tricks, come on now be more creative!" _

"_Rokku no Mikio, a nin from the destroyed village known as Uzu no Kuni. You are under arrest for conspiring against Konoha." Naruto had to think quickly, this wasn't the first time Naruto had fought someone larger than he was but, this man was huge he well deserved the name of Mikio _(Tree-Trunk-Man.) _To put it simply he looked like a giant on steroids. He was six foot three inches tall; he had a head of red hair pulled into a high pony tail, his eyes where green. He wore simple civilian cloths._

"_Come on boy there's no need to resort to such a cowardice tactic as hiding." Grabbing the kick meant for his head, Mikio threw Naruto to the other side of the tent. But when Naruto explode into nothing but smoke Mikio started to worry. "A kid using a Kage Bunshin? Just what has Konoha been teaching you kids?" Laughing a little Mikio looked around the room. "So you know my name, but I don't know yours, mind sharing."_

"…_Uzamaki Naruto." Surprise was written on Mikio's face, Naruto saw his chance to strike. But when his Sai's sunk into the man's skull Naruto had no thoughts of victory, since his opponent simply melted into water. "Mizu Bushin?! Where did he-" Naruto was stopped when a hand wrapped itself around his throat. _

"_What was your name boy!?" Mikio stared Naruto down with steel cold eyes. _

"_Uzamaki…Naruto…" Naruto had to act fast if he wanted out of this situation. So while Mikio was distracted, he pulled out an explosive tag. _

"_Uza…maki! Impossible." Ripping the tag out of Naruto's hand Mikio slapped it onto Naruto's back. Throwing Naruto onto the ground Mikio walked towards the exit, but not before turning to Naruto, who was laying on the ground, his back broken. "If you truly are an Uzamaki than you should be thankful that this is all I do to you." With that Mikio sent a concentration of Chakra into the tag, leaving when the sound of sizzling hit his ears._

Naruto's eyes shot open; he was drenched in a cold sweat. "Must have fallen asleep on the couch" Getting up Naruto made his way to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror Naruto removed his shirt, turning around he inspected his back, he quickly found what he was looking for. On Naruto's back a burn was located, a burn shaped like an exploding tag. He remembered that night it was the worst night of his life.

The combination of his broken back and the third degree burns coming from the tag left Naruto crippled for six months. Naruto hated to think what would happen if Ne didn't of have such amazing Iryo-nin. Even they said he was lucky to walk, let alone become a ninja again. Then again even with the Kyuubi gone Naruto still retained a slightly faster healing rate than normal people.

Running his hand through his hair Naruto left the bathroom, walking back to the bedroom Naruto crawled back into bed. Everything else could wait for now, he needed his sleep.

* * *

Getting out of bed was never fun in the mornings, especially when you knew that you had to look forward to teaching a bunch of brats. But Naruto finally did it and he ended up being only…actually he showed up on time. "Ah Iruka how are you?" Naruto walked into the class room smiling like an idiot.

"Naruto, I've been good but I doubt that you came here to see me. Team seven this is your sensei Uzamaki Naruto."

"But Iruka-sensei he can't be older than you, how can he be a Jounin." Iruka couldn't help but to smile, he was a teacher after all and he loved answering questions. "Well you see Naruto is a prodigy and he did it with pure hard work. Genin by age seven, Chunin by the time he was eight, ANBU Captain when he was thirteen. And just recently he returned to the village from a top secret mission." All eye's where focused on Naruto, who simply stood there and smiled. Watching his friend Iruka couldn't help but to smile with him. "It may surprise you all but Naruto graduated with my class. We where the two class clowns."

"Yeah those where good times right Iruka. Ah I remember the last day you and I pulled the biggest prank! Haha I remember it like it was yesterday, we posted photos of Itachi sleeping with a teddy bear, all over the girls' bathroom! Oh man he was pissed." Putting his finger to his chin Naruto seemed to be thinking something over. "Though there is a moral to this story, be careful of who you prank on your last day at the academy."

"Why is that Naruto?"

"Because the poor bastard that you prank might end up on your team." Having another laugh with Iruka, Naruto was finally able to compose himself. "Alright Team seven meet me at Ichiraku's in…three minutes." Not leaving his team time to arguer Naruto took off.

"B-but that's over four miles away!" Shikamaru received no support from either of his teammates. "Man," Standing up Shikamaru made his way to the window. "What a drag."

* * *

Its not very long but I wanted to get the next chapter posted soon. I hope you all liked it; so far I have been getting some very positive reviews. Grumpywinter thanks a million for the advice. And before any of you ask no you may not know who Mikio is, but I will tell you that he will play a big role later on in the story. As for the Kyuubi, he has no place in this story so he has been absorbed. And if you have any other questions don't be afraid to ask! R&R please, also check out 44-dd page she has some awesome stories. Oh and be sure to vote in the poll on my page.

By the way more and more of Naruto's past will be reviled later down on the road. And for one last time THANK YOU GRUMPYWINTER!!

Did this sound rushed?

This is Dark Orb Signing Out.


	3. Dismissed!

He's the village's best interrogator, known for his cruel methods and his hard ways

He's the village's best interrogator, known for his cruel methods and his hard ways. But now he's been moved to a new position genin instructor. Can he handle the pressure or will he crack under the pressure when he finds out that his girlfriend is pregnant as well? Older Nar/Anko

Naruto and Anko are 18 while every one else is cannon age Anko is 18 as well if your confused.

A/n: I don't own Naruto and I don't approve of teenage pregnancy.

**Because I Can**

_Five Years Ago _

"_Itachi why? Why did you do it!" Naruto stood in front of Itachi, Naruto was the only thing standing in-between Itachi and his exit. You see Itachi had just committed a major crime; he slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. Naruto had been relaxing with Anko, it was his day off, when he heard the news. Without even grabbing any of his Shinobi gear Naruto went out hunting for the rouge Uchiha. _

_Itachi watched his former friend and colleague. He wore a baggy black T-shirt and a pair of pajamas with foxes on them. No shoes, no weapons, not even the tiniest bit of armor. "Move." _

_There was no hostility in Itachi's voice, no sign of insanity, nor happiness or joy no, it was just empty. "No, no tell me Itachi why?" _

_Walking over to Naruto Itachi leaned in close to his ear. "What would you be willing to sacrifice for this village?" Quickly kneeing Naruto in the stomach, Itachi threw him out of the way and made his escape. _

_Naruto laid there in that spot for what seemed like hours, just pondering over what Itachi had said. What lengths would he go to, to make sure that the village was safe? What if Itachi had killed his family for the sake of the village? If that was true what would Naruto do in order to protect the village? Could he kill Anko, or Kakashi, or even the Hokage? Hearing movement Naruto looked up to meet the face of Danzo. _

_Danzo watched the thirteen year old with curiosity. "Something troubling you child?" Danzo could see the pain written in Naruto's eyes. "You've been hurt by someone very close to you, haven't you?" He watched as Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Would you like to forget all about these troublesome emotions?" Again Naruto nodded. "Very well from this day you shall be known as a shinobi of Ne." _

"Naruto snap out of it!" Teuchi hit Naruto upside the head with a frying pan.

Rubbing his head in pain Naruto glared at the Ramen shop owner. "What the hell was that for old man!?"

"OLD did you just call me OLD you ungrateful little brat!" this is the scene that Ayame arrived to. She had been in the back cleaning dishes but she came out when she heard a commotion.

"Yeah I did you going to do something about it!?" Ayame was starting to develop a tick over her eye. Soon she found her self searching for the nearest solid object.

"Knock it off your scarring away the customers!!" Picking up the frying pan that her father had dropped Ayame began to repeatedly beat Naruto and Teuchi over the head. Or that was until the pan broke over Teuchi's head. "And let that be a lesson to the both of you!"

Naruto laid his head down on the contour, rubbing his throbbing noggin. "Your daughter…she's scary now that she's older."

"I know." Pulling out a roll of bandages Teuchi began to patch Naruto and himself up.

Finally a few minutes later Team Seven arrived. They came upon the scene where Naruto was staring at a shogi board, and gapping like a fish, he had apparently lost. And the man who appeared to be the victor was dancing…on the bar, with suspicious music coming from the background. (Victory from the Naruto soundtrack…I can't help but to laugh when I picture this.)

Slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead Naruto could help but to think of how this image would forever be burnt into his brain. Taking notice of Team Seven Naruto stood up from his stool and made his way over to them. "You're late. Now you must meet me at Training grounds 31 in five minutes. This time, be on time or you will face the consequences."

* * *

Meditating on top of a rock Naruto noted the arrival of his students. "Good you're all here, on time I might add. Now normally most teachers would get to know you first, but I'm not normal." Getting up from the rock Naruto began to draw a circle with the heel of his foot. "Each of you will have a one on one fight with me." Naruto stood in the middle of his two foot diameter circle. "But here is the catch I can't move out of this circle if I do you win I lose. Your goal is to make me leave the circle, within the time limit of ten minutes."

"What exactly is at stake here?" Shikamaru watched their sensei closely.

"If you can't force me out than you will have to be sent back to the academy. Also after our fight you must tell me one thing that you learned about me and I will tell you what I learned about you." Looking at the surprise faces Naruto smiled. "Alright Nara, you're up first.

"Figures that I'm first." Shikamaru was caught by surprise when Naruto had already called out an attack. **"Gamayudan." **Aftergetting hit by the surprise attack Shikamaru figured out just what type of attack it was. "Man what a drag, I can barley move. What the-" Shikamaru nose had caught the odor of a peculiar smell. "This stuff it smells like…Oil!"

Naruto watched as Shikamaru struggled in the sticky oil. Sure it was flammable and maybe a few Jounin would be sadistic enough to actually light it but Naruto wouldn't, no matter how funny it would be. Besides if he where to kill or horribly mutilate the kid he would have half the council on his ass, not to mention the entire Nara Clan. So deciding to take the path of less injury, Naruto pulled out a book and began to read.

"Man what a drag he isn't even taking this seriously." Finally getting into a sitting position Shikamaru placed his hands in a familiar position. **"Kagemane no Jutsu." **Watching his shadow, Shikamaru was surprised when his attack actually landed. Though when Naruto's body refused to move when Shikamaru's did he wasn't surprised in the least bit. "Well dad did say this would happen when I faced stronger opponents." Raising his hand Shikamaru caught Naruto's attention. "Alright I give up."

"Already huh? Well supposed it can't be helped." Standing up Naruto walked over to Shikamaru. Pulling the Nara from the oil Naruto quickly ran through some hand signs. "**Katon: Hidama" **Setting the oil, that wasn't on Shikamaru, on fire Naruto began to walk back to his circle. "When that fire dies out it's your turn Uchiha."

Watching the fire carefully Sasuke began his attack the second it went out.

Rolling his eyes Naruto watched as the Uchiha charged him head on. Grabbing the punch meant for his head Naruto flipped Sasuke through the air. Landing on his back Sasuke tried to move but he found it hard when a foot started to crush his ribs. "Ah attacking an opponent clearly ten times your strength cunning, no wait that's not cunning at all." Applying a bit more pressure Naruto smiled at the fact that Sasuke was beginning to look very uncomfortable. "I swear the genin these days. You give them a Hai-ate and they think they can take on the world." Removing his foot Naruto picked up Sasuke by the front of his shirt. Throwing the Uchiha into the other two, Naruto watched their reactions. While Sai dodged with ease, Shikamaru was caught off guard. "Well at least one of you shows some promise."

"Alright Sai its you-" Unable to finish his sentence Naruto was forced to dodge the **Chōjū Giga**. "Well he certainly has had some Ne training." Grabbing a kunai Naruto blocked the pushing blow made by Sai's Katana. Throwing him off Naruto spun around just in time to ram his kunai into the Ink beast. Quickly grabbing Sai' katana, Naruto ripped it out of his hands throwing it into the air. Grabbing Sai by the front of his shirt Naruto was caught off guard when he was kneed in the gonads. After almost losing his grip on the genin Naruto slowly regaining his composure, giving Sai a look that promised pain Naruto stuck his hand out, catching the falling blade.

Smashing the hilt into Sai's head Naruto was almost satisfied when he realized that Sai was unconscious. Tossing Sai to the ground Naruto yawned and pulled out his book. "When he wakes up your gonna tell me something you learned about me."

Ten minutes later.

"So why don't we start with you Shikamaru, tell me one thing that you learned about me."

Remembering how quick Naruto was to react when their fight had begun Shikamaru spoke his thoughts. "You don't hesitate."

Smiling Naruto nodded his head. "Sasuke?"

Rubbing the bruise on his chest Sasuke seemed to think about it. "You're efficient."

Again Naruto nodded. "And Sai what did you learn?"

Watching Naruto carefully Sai spoke. "You're Ne."

Naruto stood there for a second opening his mouth before quickly closing it. Finally thinking of something to say Naruto opened his mouth "Not anymore, no. But at one time yes." Taking a minute to collect his thoughts Naruto watched the genin. They had graced him with their observations, now it was his turn, after they passed one more test. "Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru as you all no doubly noticed none of you where able to push me out of the ring so I am giving a chance for two of you to pass."

"What about the odd man out? Will he be sent back to the academy?" Shikamaru was wondering just what their sensei had up his sleeve.

"No the one who fails, will…die." Catching the looks on the faces of his students Naruto continued. "Sai, Sasuke during our fight I placed an exploding tag on both of you, I suggest you don't try to remove it. Shikamaru on you I have placed two receiver tags; they're used to help detonate Exploding tags at a distance with the use of chakra. Now Shikamaru you haven't noticed it but the receivers have been slowly leaking your chakra, so let me explain the rules of the game before time runs out. Shikamaru where going to pretend that this is a mission and you're the commander, Sasuke and Sai are your subordinates, unfortunately you are all captured. Each of you has a kunai to your throat, but your enemy gives you a choice, you get to decide who lives or dies." A small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "This is how this will work, Shikamaru if you decide that Sai should be the one to die, then cut off the flow of chakra that leads to his tag. If you decide that Sasuke should die than do the same. But if you decide to give your life, so that they can live, than pour all of your chakra if to the receivers, it will fry the exploding tags and spare Sasuke and Sai but you will die a very painful death of Chakra Exhaustion."

Pulling out his book Naruto walked over to where he was sitting when they first arrived. "When you decide let me know. Oh and one more thing, I wouldn't take to long to decide if I where you, Because that tag will drain every last drop of chakra that you have to offer Shikamaru, unless you do something to stop it."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto until his concentration was broken by Sai's fist. "What the hell was that for?!" Snapping out of his daze Shikamaru turned on Sai.

"You are the Captain you must make the decision. We cannot have you day dreaming at a time like this."

Agreeing with Sai, Shikamaru sat down pulling both of his teammates with him. "Let's put this in an actual situation. Let's see Sasuke is there anyway jutsu's or move that you know that could get us out of a situation like this." Watching Sasuke shake his head Shikamaru turned his attention to Sai, only to receive the same reaction. "Well than none of us are prepared for this type of situation then. So now we really do have to decide who lives or dies." Shikamaru began to think,_ 'There must be some clue a hint anything! Think what about what Naruto said…"Unless you do something to stop it." _But than something dawned on Shikamaru, "Guys I think I have a plan."

Seven minutes later.

Naruto glanced up from his book and watched as the three genin stood up and walked over to him. He noticed that Shikamaru's brow was covered in sweat, _'The chakra draining must be getting to him.' _Standing up Naruto placed his book back into his pouch, dusting off his pants Naruto turned to address all three of his students. "So have you decided who will live and who will die?"

"Yeah we decide that none of us will die." Arching his eyebrow Naruto watched Shikamaru, "And just how do you intend to do this?" Smiling Shikamaru began to slowly stop feeding the tags on his back chakra and in return he began to feel Sai's and Sasuke's Chakra replacing his. Feeling that Sai and Sasuke had both filled there receiver tags to the max Shikamaru began to pump them with his chakra once more effectively overloading them.

Clapping his hands Naruto drew the attention of his students to him. "Very effective but if I really was your opponent than do you think that I would just sit idly by and let this happen?" Drawing a Kunai Naruto charged Shikamaru. Placing the Kunai at Shikamaru's throat Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You there, kill your teammate or the Nara dies!"

Sasuke hesitated, kill a teammate or watch the other die, he had no idea which choice was the best. Then Sai began to walk towards Sasuke, drawing a kunai he placed it in Sasuke's hands. "The Captain is always the most important member of a team. His subordinates must be willing to sacrifice themselves for him." Gripping the Kunai with a new found strength Sasuke looked Sai in the eyes, "No." Turning as quickly as he could Sasuke let the kunai fly from his hand, its trajectory was Naruto's head. And shockingly enough it landed, of course Naruto puffed out of existence within a few seconds from that.

Reemerging from the forest Naruto began to clap, drawing the attention of his students. Smiling Naruto began to walk towards them. "Shikamaru you're cunning, quick on your feet and you make one hell of a strategist. Sasuke you're rash impatient, but your heart is in the right place. And Sai you're loyal, strong and you have a good set of reflexes." Walking past them Naruto stood in front of the bolder, turning to his students a large smile appeared on his face. "I would like to welcome each of you into team seven! You're duties begin tomorrow at Seven AM sharp. Dismissed!"

* * *

And done with this chapter! Now credit for the exploding tag exam goes to Grumpywinter, thanks for the help. Also as you can see more of Naruto's past has been reviled. Don't forget to Vote and to review and to check out 44-dd stories. Oh I hope you all noticed the fact that Naruto used a toad based attack :)

Thank you for those who noticed my spelling mistake on Uzumaki, if you see anymore mistakes please point them out. Thank you!

Jutsu list:

**Gamayudan** - Toad Oil Projectile- After gathering oil in the mouth, the user can spit the oil at their opponent. The consistency of the oil can then hinder the movement of the enemy. C-Rank, Mid-Range, Offensive

**Kagemane no Jutsu-** Shadow Bind Technique- The Shadow Imitation Technique's original purpose is to delay pursuers in order for a team to flee. With the use of a hand seal, the user can stretch a shadow up to twice the length of all of the shadows the projected "shadow" touches combined. If a target is captured within the user's shadow, the result is that the two combatants will mirror each others' movements. No Rank, Mid-Range, Supplementary.

**Katon: Hidama – **Fire Release: Fireball- While there is a move known as Fireball in the Naruto series, I'm not sure if I have the correct name. Nor can I find a description for it. Sorry.

**Chōjū Giga - **Super Beasts Imitation Picture- By drawing pictures on a scroll, the user can create life-size beings under his/her control. Since they are still made of ink, however, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. Rank Unknown, Long Range, Offensive


	4. Anniversary

He's the village's best interrogator, known for his cruel methods and his hard ways. But now he's been moved to a new position genin instructor. Can he handle the pressure or will he crack under the pressure when he finds out that his girlfriend is pregnant as well? Older Nar/Anko

Naruto and Anko are 18 while every one else is cannon age Anko is 18 as well if your confused.

A/n: I don't own Naruto and I don't approve of teenage pregnancy.

**Because I Can**

_Two years ago. _

_Naruto stood facing Kabuto; off in the distance Jiraiya and Orochimaru could be seen fighting, though the battle seemed to be coming to an end._

"_Why don't you just give up Kabuto? You're no match for me, and if you think that Orochimaru can beat Jiraiya, than your dead wrong." Gathering some blood, from a cut Kabuto had giving him earlier, Naruto ran it a cross a pair of seals on his left and right thighs. With a puff of smoke two Sai's appeared. "You're out classed, stand down."_

"_Ha what's the matter Naruto-kun? Can't you kill your best friend?" Naruto hesitated for a second before recovering. "You and I know that we both stopped being friends a long time ago. The day you left with Orochimaru, was the day that bond ended." Brandishing his Sai's Naruto got ready to charge, but than Kabuto's eyes widened. Running through a set of hand signs Kabuto started to melt into the ground. "We will continue this another day, Naruto-kun. But for know I suggest you concentrate on your loss." _

_Wondering what Kabuto had meant Naruto turned around searching for his sensei, only pausing in his search when he found a dead Orochimaru. Spotting Jiraiya Naruto began to rush towards him, wanting to congratulate him on his victory. But when Naruto finally got closer to Jiraiya he could see it. The Sword of Legend, known as Kusanagi, was protruding from his chest. "J-Jiraiya-sensei?" _

_Coughing up a bit of blood, Jiraiya slowly began to open his eyes. "Naruto, good you survived." Taking a few deep breaths Jiraiya began to cough again. "Naruto listen to me," noticing that Naruto's eyes where closed, Jiraiya took his shoulder and shook him. "Listen to me Naruto, I-I don't have a lot of time left." Jiraiya's vision began to blur, the poison was beginning to take effect. "Naruto, you excided my every expectation that I had for you, from mastering the Rasengan to mastering Sage mode. Teaching you has been one of my life's greatest joy's Naruto. I have a feeling that your greatness will shadow your fathers!" Noticing tears beginning to develop in his students eyes Jiraiya wiped them away. "Please Naruto, don't cry for me. I'm happy; knowing that I made you cry would only make me sad." Smiling as his student stopped crying Jiraiya closed his eyes, never to open them again. _

Naruto stood in of the Memorial Stone, a bouquet in one hand a book in the other. Setting the items down, Naruto began to trace Jiraiya's name with his finger. "I finished the book, like you had asked me to in the will. It should come out soon, though I don't think it will ever be as good as the books you wrote." Pausing to think Naruto recalled something, "I have a genin team of my own now. Team Seven, and let me tell you they are the oddest group of kids I have ever met. An Uchiha, a Nara and an Ex-Ne member, I think they'll do alright though." Stopping his conversation Naruto felt familiar presence approaching. "Kakashi-Nee."

"Naruto-kun, here to pay your respects?" Trying to remember the date Kakashi was stumped, until he saw the flowers and the book. Today was the anniversary of Jiraiya's death; it was the only day Naruto came out to the Memorial Stone.

"Yeah and since I knew that you like to come out here, I thought I would give you this." Pulling out a book, that resembled the book on the Memorial stone, Naruto handed it to Kakashi. "Up to page 95 is all Jiraiya's work, but from there on it's mine." Watching Kakashi take the book with stars in his eyes Naruto turned back to the Memorial stone. Giving the stone a slight bow, Naruto turned to Kakashi. "I have to go meet my Team, see you later Kakashi-nee."

Br

Naruto, along with his students, stood in front of the Hokage. They where there for their first mission, but things didn't seem to be going very smoothly. "No, no, no, no, no, no! I will not do those, those pathetic excuses for a mission. They may be genin, but I am a Jounin and with me there watching them from the shadows nothing could go wrong."

The rest of team seven stood off to the side, watching their sensei argue with the Hokage. The sad thing is, he was winning.

Sighing, the Hokage pulled out a scroll with a large letter C printed on it. "All right Naruto, a C-rank." Tossing the scroll to Naruto, Sarutobi watched as a smile enveloped his face. "But Naruto," The Sandaime's face became as cold as steel. "If any of them come back with even the tiniest scratch, you'll be doing D-ranks for the rest of your life." Gulping Naruto caught the scroll, "Ah you got it old man." Naruto quickly ushered his team out the door.

Walking down the hall, with his team, Naruto spotted a familiar figure. "Ah Danzo-sama." Smiling Naruto began to wave at the old war hawk.

"Naruto-kun, I suppose this is your team."

"Yeah, we are heading out on our first mission. It's a C-rank." Holding out the scroll as proof, Naruto began to smile again. "Well, we're in a rush Danzo-sama. But before I go I have some information for you." Leaning in closer Naruto adorned a serious look on his face. "Did you know that the fork ran away with the spoon?"

Having an equally serious look on his face Danzo replied. "Well than the knife better go catch them."

Br

Okay this was short but I couldn't help myself from stopping there, and besides a lot happened in this chapter, or at least you learned some things. Any ways next chapter Team Seven experience their first ever C-rank mission, bandits, won't that be fun! Also the memory for the next chapter will be a mission of when he was a genin, you get to learn who his sensei is and who his teammates where. Probably wondering why I am telling you this right? Well the sad news is that I wont update this one again until I have updated at least two other stories. Well that's all for now.

This is Dark Orb Signing Out.


	5. Sorry

**Sorry**

Okay to my faithful reads/reviewers no I'm not leaving however I am taking **2 month** Hiatus.

Why? Well its my senior year of high school and I'm taking college classes. I've found it hard to find time update my stories. So I'm going to take a **2 month **Hiatus to get use to my new schedule.

I am terribly! Terribly! Sorry for this, but I just don't have any energy at the moment. Hopefully I'll be more refreshed after a little break and hey I may be posting again before the **2 months **is up. So keep an eye out!

Also please don't review to this! I prefer to earn my reviews. However feel free to send a private message.

Grinning Forever till the End,  
This is Grining Prey Signing Out.


	6. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
